Battle With Dragonzord (Prehistoric Power Coins, Part 1)
Meanwhile just outside of Angel Grove "Power Rangers." We all called out getting into fighting stances Suddenly, Goldar appears on a rock and begins playing the Dragon Dagger. "Oh man, he's summoning the Dragon Zord." I stated Suddenly, the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean and headed towards the city as it then begin destroying Angel Grove. "All right, we need Dino Zord Power now." Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack called out "Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the Earth "Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice. "Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert. "Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle. "Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano. "Let's do it." Jason instructed Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord's cockpit. "Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini then hopped into their Zord's cockpits. "Mastodon, powered up." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Triceratops, online." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Saber-Toothed Tiger, ready." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Pterodactyl, flying high." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Rangers, power up your Crystals." Jason instructed as he did powered up his own Power Crystal and inserted it into the console in front of him "Two, one. Power up." Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini confirmed doing the same "Megazord power." Jason called out Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. They all then ended up in the Megazord cockpit. As they rolled forward towards the Dragon Zord. "Engage Megazord battle mode." Jason instructed "Right." Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly confirmed Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated. "I call upon Xavier." I called out raising my hand into the air Suddenly, Xavier appeared into my hand. "I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power now." I called out Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains. "Alright, let's do this thing." I stated I then hop into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit. "Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out as I placed Xavier into the slot next to me Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode. "Sorry old friend, but we need to do this to protect Angel Grove." I muttered talking to the Dragon Zord We then begin attacking the Dragon Zord. While trying to avoid damaging the Dragon Zord it is hard to keep it under control as Goldar continues to play the Dragon Dagger controlling its every movements. "We need more power." Jason stated Before we could go after the Dragon Zord again, the Dragon Zord then raised its hands and missiles popped out of his fingertips. "Lookout, the Dragon Zord is about to fire the missiles." I called out The Dragon Zord then fires its missiles at us causing our Zords to fall to the ground. "Let's go." Jason told us We all then jump out of our Zords and land on the ground near Goldar. Our Zords then went back to their hiding places. Category:Story Category:Power Rangers